


Inspired by...

by Quente



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quente/pseuds/Quente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a random Shitenhouji kink bunny, so I had to write it out. Semi-con. Vague threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspired by...

Zaizen wasn't quite sure what to expect. It seemed different from usual, the invitation over to hang out with his senpai. For one thing, Chitose was there, and for another, Oshitari seemed nervous.

"What gives?" Zaizen said, elbowing Kenya when he came too near.

"Oh -- just making sure you have enough water."

"Eh? What the fuck, senpai, you're hovering like I'm your new bride or something."

Chitose chuckled, which made Zaizen's arm hair stand on end, not in a good way. 

"What the hell is going on?"

They were in Kenya's room, and his parents were still at work.

They usually went there after school. Zaizen to get homework help because Kenya was kind like that -- he was definitely the best of the tennis team senpai. Still, he was acting WEIRD today.

"We have a small experiment that we'd like to do," Chitose said, lounging back on Kenya's futon. "And we figured you'd be the best test subject."

"...Wut," Zaizen said, eyeing everyone with great skepticism. "Do tell. This better not be weird."

Kenya flushed a little, looked over at Chitose, and cleared his throat. He pulled out a yaoi manga and pointed at a scene. "That. We're gonna try that."

Zaizen stared, first at the manga, then at Kenya. "Absolutely not," he said, making his arms into an X. "Besides, if you're so into it, why not just try with each other?" He began to pack his books up. Stupid senpai.

Chitose sighed. "I knew he'd be like this. You still wanna try it?" He caught Zaizen's arm in a surprisingly strong grip.

Kenya looked flushed but resolved. "Yeah. Yeah I do. So let's get your shorts off..."

"Wait --" Zaizen said, frowning, wiggling so that Kenya couldn't get to him. That was only so helpful, though, because there were two of them against one of him, and something in his brain wasn't clicking on yet. -- What, really? They were gonna...do THAT to him? No, surely not.

"Chitose didn't want anything in his ass," Kenya said, "and I sure as hell wasn't gonna either. So it's you."

"But what about Koharu-senpai!" Zaizen protested, staring down in disbelief as his pants and underpants were shoved down around his ankles. "He's into it! Or Yuuji ..."

Kenya looked up at him, face a mask. "You fit the bill best," he said in a tone that signaled an end to that discussion. "Awright. Chitose, hold his knees back -- ow."

"Get the fuck away from my ass!" Zaizen protested, and then bit his lip when Kenya instead took his dangly cock in a hold that soon got him at least half-hard. "Uhhh...SENPAI! This isn't -- This -- what --"

"You should lick it," Chitose said, watching with amusement from a position in back of Zaizen, holding both his wrists in a vice-grip. "And wait." Suddenly Zaizen found himself driven to his knees, then back to the ground, wrists over his head in one hand while Chitose held his knee back with another.

"This sucks," Zaizen said, and then groaned again as he looked up and saw Kenya over him, expression half-aroused and half-ashamed.

"Just that it felt right with you," Kenya muttered, so quietly that Chitose couldn't hear, and then Zaizen felt a finger swipe over his...

"HEY! No way -- NO!"

"Yes," Kenya said, and unzipped himself. "They say to take a long time with this part, so you should relax," he instructed.

"How the fuck am I supposed to relax!"

But suddenly Kenya's mouth was warm around the end of his half-mast erection, and Zaizen groaned again as he was sucked to hardness. THEN a dribbly fingertip slid slowly into his butt, weird centimeter by weird centimeter. Zaizen hissed, face squinching. This...was really...

"How is it?" Chitose's voice was abstract. "Is it tight? Is it ... dirty inside?"

"Hot," Kenya said, gulping, and Zaizen saw how turned on he was. Then the finger was all the way inside him playing games with his guts, and Zaizen bit his lip to keep from making stupid noises.

"S...Senpai, now you know, are you d-done now?" Zaizen said hopefully, after a moment of labored breathing and a really freaking weird stretchy sensation on the inside.

Kenya just laughed. "Hey, Chitose, hand me the condom."

It did take a while, all three of them working hard on this, with Zaizen cursing them out in the middle. "You fucking idiot perverts can't just fuck women like you're supposed to. I blame Tachibana, assholes. He seduced Chitose, and Chitose told you all about it, didn't he. That fucker..."

It went on like that until Zaizen was whimpering between curses, feeling the pressure of three fingers up his ass (of all things, and watching Kenya's dick get harder and harder until it was poking against Zaizen's butt. "Fuck, senpai," Zaizen finally gasped, "fuck me already and get it over with."

"Yeah. Wait." Kenya's voice was husky, but he reached over and got the condom from where it sat next to Chitose's hand. Then he unwrapped, and eyed the thing, frowning. "Uh. Which side..."

"For fuck's sake," Zaizen growled, feeling stupidly empty for a moment, sans all those fingers.

"Like that," Chitose said, amused, reaching over to turn it around. Zaizen could feel Chitose's erection against his ear, since his head was essentially in Chitose's lap. Fucking pervert.

Then the condom went over Kenya's dick and Zaizen felt a pressure against his hole. "Owwww aaah fuck," Zaizen cried out, much to Chitose's amusement as Kenya leaned in and filled him up.

"Uhhhhhhhhh..."

It hurt. It was nothing like three fingers. It was more like ... shitting in the opposite direction, and made Zaizen's eyes sting. "You stupid fucking -- nnnnnnnh --"

And then something felt so good inside of Zaizen that he kind of didn't want it to stop, and stopped caring even, doing nothing but breathe as Kenya fit all the way inside of his ass.

"Move, you fucking... I thought you were the Naniwa Speedstar," Zaizen growled, writhing around to get more motion.

"Could you...can it for a minute?" Kenya growled back, breathing just as labored, "I'm trying not to come."

"Oh." Zaizen fell silent, and suddenly they were moving together in a way that made Chitose's hands on his wrists totally irrelevant. In fact, Zaizen pulled one free, the better to grip Kenya's shirt. "Ahhhhhhh..."

"Here," Chitose said, and reached his long free arm down between them to grip Zaizen's erection, pulling it with a firm, steady stroke that had Zaizen groaning again.

As uncomfortable as it was, it took about three seconds before Zaizen splattered come all over his clean uniform. "FUCK!"

"Am," Kenya replied shortly, and as soon as Zaizen came he began to slam it in, shoving his cock with so much force that Zaizen rocked against Chitose's boner. Then Kenya came too, making "victory" face, like he did after winning a hard match. Zaizen just stared up at him, waiting for the...yep.

"Ahhhhh...yeah...fuck...yes," Kenya gasped, head tilted back, sweat running down his neck, whole body taut... And then suddenly relaxed.

Then they all sagged down, Zaizen taking a deeeeeeeeeep breath and becoming aware of the ridiculousness of his position. "I can't believe you two just did that," he said, voice deeply incredulous.

Chitose laughed and sat back, unzipping and closing his eyes. "Give me a second to get rid of this."

Zaizen sighed, reaching up to push Kenya with his palms. "Senpai. Your DICK is in my ASS still."

Kenya blinked and glanced down, expression still a cross between mischievous and blissful. Then, before Zaizen could stop him, Kenya leaned down and TOTALLY STOLE Zaizen's first kiss.

"Wh -- K-- NNh..."

"Next time we'll lose the hippie," Kenya grinned down at him.

Zaizen just stared back. "...Next time?"


End file.
